


Racist Bumpin'

by Ipwnlocks



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humanized, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Mac finds a trespasser on his land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racist Bumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> much greentext, so wow.

>Big Mac is a hard-working farmer  
>He was brought up a simple, sheltered life.  
>His father died in his teens, but it was long enough for him to enstill a distinct distaste, borderline hate for blacks.  
>Whenever the subject was brought up his father would always talk about how lazy they were, always trying to steal from honest, hard-working men.  
>Big Mac knew of only 1 black, the supposed witchdoctor that the whole town was afraid of.  
>One night Winona woke up Big Mac with a nudge to the cheek.  
>She looked panicked and kept pacing, waiting for Big Mac to get up.  
>Big Mac took the dog's warning. He got up and dressed, grabbed his shotgun, and followed the dog out to the back yard in the cool night air.  
>His faithful dog leg him to an intruder in the back yard, kneeling over a patch of purple flowers.  
>"Hold it." He commanded, aiming down the sights.  
>The figure stood and turned towards Big Mac.  
>it was the witch doctor, the women of African descent the whole town feared.  
>"What are you doing on my property...woman?" Big Mac sputtered, shocked to see the rumored mythical woman standing before him.  
>"I was looking for a certain herb, your fertile ground seemed superb." She whimsically rhymed her words with a cadence only acquired through years of practice.  
>"Yeah? well..." Big Mac began to say, still focusing his gun on the woman.  
>He then noticed something strange.  
>The shaman wore a cloak around her shoulders which concealed her entire body, she had the hood down for the moment, letting her silver hair hang free past her shoulders.  
>"How do i know you aren't hiding weapons under that cloak?" Big Mac asked, refocusing the sights on her head.  
>"Nothing have I that harm will bring, would you lower that gun - it's threatening."  
>"Only once i know you aren't going to attack me as soon as I do." Big Mac reasons, nuzzling the stock into his shoulder.  
>The woman sighs but obliges.  
>Her hands become visible though the middle seam of the cloak.  
>She pushed her arms straight out then to the sides, opening her cloak to it's fullest extent.  
>Big Mac's gun lowered. The woman was completely naked, her mocha skin flawless and lean under the cloak.  
>"Wha- Why aren't yall wearing anything under that cloak?" Big Mac began to say, He started to blush but didn't look away.  
>he bit his lower lip slightly, unable to ignore the stirring that began in his loins.  
>"It is quite warm this time of year, it helps if i have very little gear." She chanted, putting her hands on her hips, not closing the cloak.  
>"Well... you were still trespassing... and stealing from my land." Big Mac continues.  
>"It is not my intention to antagonize, perhaps there is some way I can apologize?"  
>"..Yeah." Big Mac said after a a pause. "We dont have to call the police or anything..." He hangs the gun by his side, letting it aim at the ground  
>Big Mac circles the woman, getting behind her, he presses the top of the barrel of the gun between her large as cheeks through the cloak.  
>"The barn, let's go. After you 'apologize' you can keep the flowers."  
>"I did not expect something so forward, We'll see if you are this eager afterward." The negress smiled before walking to the barn.  
>the two entered together and Big Mac lit an oil lamp sitting on a table.  
>"To other men, you seem stronger, let's see if you can last longer." She teased, pulling the strings of the cloak letting it fall to the wood floor  
>She knelt down before the farmer and pressed her soft, nimble hand against the growing bulge in his pants. slowly caressing him through the fabric  
>Big Mac put his back to the table, his ass just above the lip of the table, making for an easy seat.  
>He began to fiddle with his belt buckle, trying to free himself from to confides of his clothing.  
>"Ah ah ah... let Zecora use her maw." She looked up at him, pressing his chin into the base of his cock through his jeans.  
>she skillfully unfastens his belt buckle before moving in with her mouth. she grabs the button of his trousers with her canines and jerks it to the right then down and back at the same time, pulling opening his pants slightly.  
>She runs her tongue up the zipper, flicking the handle up onto her tongue. She threads her tooth through the small opening and pulls down, completely opening the pants.  
>She grabs calves of the legs and pulls down, leaving only a thin pair of boxers on the farmer with a large bulge throbbing and pounding trying to escape.  
>she puts her hand back on his hot member under the fabric and strokes it lightly, letting her fingers curve around the shaft ever so slightly.  
>She finds the mushroomed tip and teases the glans with her fingernails.  
>She leans in, planting a kiss on his head before starting to suckle on it through the cotton, forming a wet spot.  
>Big Mac groans with the heat from her mouth so close to his dick it make his whole body quiver.  
>She takes her mouth away. and slips her fingers under the waist band.  
>She pulls them down, slowly. The waistband grinds on the top of his cock and gets stuck momentarily on his head. She reveals the tip and his cock springs back up, pointing right at her lips begging for more.  
>"this is a cock truly worthy of a queen, for it is the biggest that I have seen!" She exclaims, grabbing the base of the cock, examining it like a specimen.  
>Big Mac smiles a t the compliment but doesn't verbally answer. his body is still crying out for release  
>Zecora runs the tip of his dick against her bottom lip, making it drag drag up the underside of her pole.  
>she begins to stroke the lower half of his rod with her thing hand, while she begins to lick the head.  
>her free hand silently moves down over her body, gliding between her legs where he black pussy is beginning to to moisten, anticipating some of this farmers cock.  
>She takes the head into her mouth, suckling hard on his glans. as she starts to bob her head back and forth.  
>Big Mac places his hand on the shaman's head as she sucks his cock, rocking his hips forward to coax her to take more.  
>She obliges his request and begins to take more, little by little into her throat.  
>with 3/4 of his post down her throat her hand is the only thing that separates his groin from her dark lips.  
>She releases his shaft and puts both hands on his hips,opening her throat as much as possible.  
>Big Mac puts his hands behind her ears, his fingers circling around her skull/  
>He begins to thrust, holding her head in place as he pumps his meat into her hot gullet.  
>Both Zecora's hands are fingering her engorged pussy not, one tweaking her sizable clit while the other shoves three fingers knuckle deep inside her, scraping her inside walls on the way out.  
>A sickening but at the same time extremely arousing sound is coming from the woman's throat. a wet, suction noise mixed with faint gagging, atop the sound of Big Mac's heavy balls slapping against this slut's chin.  
>"Oh god... your really good with that throat, aren't you bitch?" Big Mac moans, getting close to his peak  
>"Mmm....mmmm!" Zecora hums with a mouthful of cock.  
>"Oh, oh god yeah!" Big Mac announces again. "I'm gonna cum!"  
>He pulls his cock from Meep in her throat and cums on her face, the thick strings of seamen erupting out of his throbbing cock and splatting onto her brown cheeks, smearing across her lips and cementing her eye shut.  
>As the orgasm dies down and the last few weak spurts comes out, Zecora opens her mouth once again and cleans his cock base to tip with her tongue.  
>She then wiped the cum from her face and licks it off her hand, swallowing with a grin.  
>"Such vitality from a man so strong, and even more blessed with a cock so long."  
>"You like my cock, don't you, you nigger bitch?" Big Mac huffed, recovering from his orgasm.  
>"elated I was with so much gooey cum. let us see if you can fuck me numb." She teased, she didn't seem offended by the slur. more as if she was spurred to out-perform the farmer  
>She stood up and bent over the table, smashing her breasts into the wood. She reached back and spread her plump ass cheeks, exposing her moist, dark brown pussy.  
>Big Mac happily took the invitation.  
>He positioned himself behind her sexy dark form  
>He put his hands on her large ass cheeks and began to rub them, rotating his hands, feeling her supple flesh.  
>He pulled the cheeks apart once more and grabbed his shaft, aiming at her pussy.  
>He leaned forward ad teased her entrance with the tip, flicking it up and down, sliding against her lips.  
>With a mighty thrust he penetrated her tight hole, sliding inside her slowly.  
>"To my dismay i would barter, that you can not fuck me any harder." Came Zecora's taunt as Big Mac started to lightly pump her.  
>"I'll show you! you fucking bitch!" Big Mac yelled, he put his hand on the back of her neck, pinning her head to the table as he instantly began to thrust harder.  
>Big Mac fucked her as hard and fast as his muscles could bear, but Zecora didn't seem impressed.  
>"it would seem i have run out of luck, finding the only man who doesn't know how to fuck." She laughed despite her head still being smashed against the table.  
>Big Mac growled with anger.  
>"I've got something for you, you big assed nigger!"  
>He pulled his cock free of her clenching pussy and aligned his hard cock with her tight puckered asshole. He pressed against her incredibly tight back door, grinning.  
>"I had thought you had ran out of gas, let's see if you can ride my ass!" She called.  
>with much resistance and a few failed attempts to penetrate, Big Mac slid the tip inside her big, black ass.  
>Zecora sighed with delight.  
>"N-not talking now, are you whore?" Big Mac taunts.  
>Zecora groans at the feeling of his dick sliding deep into her tight hole.  
>"Your efforts don't diminish, but i doubt you will be able to finish." She says between ragged breaths.  
>Big Mac, getting bested once again is set into a fucking fury, he pounds the brown mound in front of him, slamming his pelvis into her jiggly ass cheeks, pulling out until just his head is still encased by her tiny asshole  
>"Uhhg, god your so tight!" Big Mac pants, his eyes closed getting close to his peak once again.  
>"Many have an ass so fine, but none are as tight as mine!" She gloats.  
>with one last thrust he pulls his dick free from her embrace and finally releases her neck.  
>He starts jerking his cock off just by the tip, coaxing his orgasm to spew onto the mocha flesh before him.  
>"I-I'm coming!" He shouts, lifting his head towards the ceiling of the barn.  
>A second load of thick cream comes out, painting Her fat, black ass with white.  
>With the last spurts dying out, he stumbles back and plops onto a bale of hay, spent.  
>Zecora also slumps over the table, obviously tired.  
>She stands first, and walks over to the man, sitting down next to him and putting her head on his chest, nuzzling him.  
>Big Mac puts his arm around the African beauty and sighs in relief.  
>Sunlight streaked into the barn through cracks and holes in the wood.  
>Big Mac woke up before he even realized he fell asleep.  
>Something warm and smooth was under his arm.  
>Big Mac cracked open an eye to see what it was beside him.  
>He saw the soft features of Zecora leaning on him, asleep.  
>memories of last night flooded to him.  
>He gasped.  
>Zecora stirred, peeking through her heavy eyelids.  
>She looked up and saw Mac's face. she gave him a peck on the cheek and nestled into his chest once again.  
>Big Mac resisted at first. 'what would AJ think? or granny?'  
>But after a moment he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, he relaxed into his lover.  
>Suddenly the barn door flew open.  
>Applejack stood there, silhouetted by the sunlight  
>"What the hell?"


End file.
